


Finally Free

by veritykindle



Category: Farscape
Genre: Attempt At A Drabble, Community: farscapefriday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-25
Updated: 2003-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritykindle/pseuds/veritykindle
Summary: There is only so much even the best of us can be expected to bear. (Response for the "good characters gone bad" challenge at FarscapeFriday)





	Finally Free

**Author's Note:**

> Original notes from LJ:
> 
> You know, I was all set to complain about this challenge and how this was going to be the second week in a row that I couldn't think of a drabble. But then this came to me and I was so disturbed that I knew I just had to write it down for all of you. *eg*
> 
> I'm sorry, I think this is just a little too long but I couldn't really figure out how to make it shorter.

She was surprised by how easy it was. All it took were a few simple signals. A few minor changes in her body functions to prevent her soft-hearted Friend from interfering, then a few microts for her DRDs to make the necessary adjustments to the air-filters. It all happened so fast that nobody else had time even to figure out what was wrong.

All her life, she had been taught to live a certain way. She was a Leviathan. She was born to serve. She was happiest when the ones she served were happy. Those were the words that had been drummed into her since she was nothing but a baby, zipping this way and that at her mother's side. The words that her first Friend, the one who had taken care of her after her mother had left to return to Service, used to comfort with her when the Peacekeepers had captured them. The words that her new Friend had whispered to her over and over again when she had had to endure all that terrible pain to keep the ones she served safe.

She had tried to live by those words. She had forced herself to give up her dreams of exploring the stars. She had honestly wanted to Serve faithfully, to take pride in the way she had been able to protect those who lived inside her. 

But her bones still ached from the flames used on her by the ones she had trusted. The Blue One who had filled her halls with her love and her music was gone. Her nightmares were filled with the glowing blue whirlpools that the Oo-man was so obsessed with pursuing. Her son, the only true light of her life, was dead. There was not much left she could give, and the ones she served showed no sign that they would ever stop asking for more.

They had almost taken her Friend from her a few weekens ago. She could not allow them to do so again.

Their screams as the air grew too thin for them to breathe were a little disturbing, but in the end they were easy for her to ignore. They had always been loud, after all -- always screaming at each other about one thing or another, always demanding something from her or her Friend. She had learned to tune out their screams a long time ago, or she would never have been able to survive.

The horror and sadness she felt from her Friend was harder to bear, but she sent him her dream of the two of them flying together, happy and at peace with the universe, free from pain and regret forever, and she felt his horror turn slowly to shock.

_Don't you see,_ she whispered to him through their bond as the ones they once served drew their last breaths inside her.

_Don't you see? This is good. This is what we've always wanted._

She expelled their bodies with a hiss that went through her like a long sigh of relief. Though their bodies weighed nothing to her, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her mind.

_At last,_ she thought, feeling the words echo through their bond as if he were agreeing with her even through his shock. _At last._

_No more loss. No more pain. No one trying to separate us, ever again._

They could go anywhere they wished now, see anything they wanted to see. No one would be able to stop them.

_At last they are dead!_

_We are finally free!_

**Author's Note:**

> Original notes from LJ:
> 
> *shudder* I don't know why this disturbs me so much. Maybe it's because I am not completely convinced that it is out of character.


End file.
